1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-shake device for a lens module, and more particularly to the device that introduces a piezoelectric motor to compensate possible position deviation on the optical path between the lens module and the image sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional optical system composed of a lens module and an image sensor, such as a photo camera, a video camera and so on, imaging quality is vulnerable to unexpected hand-shaking or some other external reasons which would lead to shift or deviate the imaging from its ordinary or correct optical path. A typical solution toward resolving the foregoing problem is to introduce a compensating mechanism that can correct the image-capturing of the camera so as to obtain a satisfied and clear image. In the art, such a compensating mechanism is usually achieved by a digital or optical-compensating device.
The so-called digital compensating mechanism is introduced to further analyze and process the raw image data captured by the image sensor, such that a clearer digital image can thus be obtained. The aforesaid compensating mechanism may be sometimes called as a digital anti-shake mechanism. On the other hand, the optical-compensating mechanism, also called as the optical anti-shake mechanism, is to achieve its designer goal by adding an anti-shake unit onto the lens module or the image sensor. Anyhow, the current optical anti-shake mechanisms in the marketplace are usually apparatuses composed of complicated and cumbersome elements. The disadvantages in assembly difficulty, higher cost, and ignorable volume occupation of those optical anti-shake mechanisms are obviously clear targets needed to be immediately improved for those skill persons in the art.